


Wine At Night Makes Everything Right

by amortentiatum



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentiatum/pseuds/amortentiatum
Summary: It had the whole town fooled, but not her. Even if it wore his face, she knew that it isn't him. Thatthingwasn't Joseph and it could convince the whole world but not her.





	Wine At Night Makes Everything Right

**Author's Note:**

> My take on all of this? Joseph is possessed by a demon and once upon a time, he and Mary were in love and good for one another but this demon ruined everything and she can't even stand to look at him anymore. 
> 
> I think Mary and Joseph deserve better so until then, this fic (and future ones) are my ways to cope with the revelations. Also, I think Mary is a wonderful character and doesn't deserve half the hate she gets from fans, I swear...
> 
> Also headcanons: bisexual and polyamorous Joseph & Mary & Robert...with Robert and Mary both with Joseph but not each other. Just for, you know, future reference. Thanks.

Wine always tasted better after the second glass.

It was comforting, warm, and by then it didn't leave such a bitter aftertaste. She would have to wait for Robert to stop by before she took any shots. It was always better with company and she could use any excuse she could to not go home early tonight. The kids were long tucked into bed but she hated being home at night. Whether it was cowardice or self-defense, Mary wasn't sure anymore. These last couple years, all she knew was she couldn't stand being home.

Not when _it_ was still there.

She took a generous sip from her glass and sighed quietly. The Game was still going on it seemed and Neil and a few other bar regulars were scattered around Jim and Kim's. They were either fixated upon the TV screen or chatting quietly to themselves. No one ever gave her a hard time for being out so late but from time to time, Mary wondered if any of them knew.The mothers and churchgoers were more gutsy and would gossip amongst themselves after service was over or during events. Saying things like how she's so calloused or rude, how she always gives Joseph a hard time or is irresponsible when it comes to their children. They drew up their own conclusions about Mary like she wasn't even there. It was funny, she thought, how they were people of God and yet still judged her.

As if they had a right to.

As if any of them had a right to.

It had the whole town fooled, but not her. Even if it wore his face, she knew that it wasn't him. That  _thing_ wasn't Joseph and it could convince the whole world but not her. Mary knew better and she would be damned if she didn't visibly show her disgust towards it. They wouldn't fight publicly of course. Oh no, how simply uncouth that would be if the ideal Christian family were to have problems. That demon would play innocent, pleading with her to calm down, always making her look like the bad guy. When they were alone, out of the eye of the public, the monster makes its point very clear. 

_"No one would ever believe you. No matter how much you cry for help, it's never coming."_

Another win for Maple Bay and another sip for Mary Christiansen. Robert texted he was running late, trying to catch one last sighting of the Dover Ghost (because apparently Mothman was bullshit and therefore, not real), and she responded she would make sure to keep the whiskey cold. Or hot. Whatever. 

Mary's thoughts drifted and she recalls the first time she ever met Joseph Christiansen. They were younger, much younger, and back then, he was such an embarrassing goofball. His shy boyishness won over her heavy punk heart and they were picturesque of opposites attract. He outgrew it, with her and Robert's help of course, and he became charming and charismatic. Even with his goody two-shoes persona, it was difficult to be annoyed with him. She recalled shoving his grinning face away whenever he would look at her with those loving eyes or laughing helplessly whenever he tried very hard to impress her. (And wow did he try. Hard.) They dated for years before they tied the knot and while Mary wasn't one for big traditions, she actually wore white on their wedding day. Not long after, Chris was born and the rest? The rest was history. 

She swirled her glass before taking her last chug before settling it down on the table. Robert arrived shortly after and the two catch up. Well, as much as any pair can catch up with the mundane motions of a simple, suburban life. Mary had half a mind to actually take him up on one of his cryptid hunts but anywhere she couldn't get wine was a place she didn't want to be. In a few short hours, when Jim and Kim's had to close, Mary would have to eventually go home. While she preferred to go when the sun was high in the sky, she had no choice but to return eventually. Her kids were there. Her husband was...well. He was there too. Somewhere.

She wasn't sure how she would save him or if there was a way to save him. As far as she was concerned, she had long since given up trying to outsmart that demon. She wanted to try. Whenever she thought of Joseph's smile, his real, genuine smile, she feels every nerve in her body hate that monster even more.

Until then, until she can free her husband from the terror that took everything from her, she has to make do with the glasses of wine that keep her anger at bay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this at 6am in the morning so if you spot any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I do intend to write more Mary related fics in the future. Hopefully, after I get some rest of course.


End file.
